


warm and real and bright

by softspokenslytherin



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute Ash Lynx, Cute Okumura Eiji, First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Lantern Festivals, M/M, Night markets, Post-Canon Fix-It, and To All the Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokenslytherin/pseuds/softspokenslytherin
Summary: "Let me take you on a date."The proposal was sudden enough to startle Ash from his book. He blinked at Eiji from behind his glasses.“What?”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	warm and real and bright

“Hey, Ash?”

“Hmm?” Ash asked distractedly. He was curled in the couch, nose buried in the latest book he had checked out from the library. Eiji glanced at the cover. _Norwegian Wood_ , by Haruki Murakami. Eiji smiled fondly at the sight. Ever since they had left New York for Japan, Ash had temporarily put aside Hemingway and Fitzgerald in favor of voraciously reading Japanese authors.

As Eiji came closer to his boyfriend, he watched Ash’s lips move soundlessly as he stubbornly worked through the untranslated text.

_“Why didn’t you get the English version?” Eiji had asked when Ash had brought the book home._

_Ash only beamed at his own clever idea. “How else can I practice reading the kanji my Onii-chan taught me? Besides, this way, nothing can get lost in translation.”_

Eiji hoped nothing got lost in translation now as he leaned over the back of the couch and looked at Ash with determination.

“Let me take you on a date.”

The proposal was sudden enough to startle Ash from his book. He blinked at Eiji from behind his glasses.

“What?”

“Let me take you on a date,” Eiji repeated.

The idea had been rolling around in his mind since the first time he suggested that Ash should come back home with him after everything regarding Banana Fish was over. Ash could be reborn, freed from the demands of the life he had lived for so long— the same life that had taken so much from the younger boy. Eiji thought of Ash’s lost love at fourteen years old. He thought of all the movies Ash might have never had time to watch and all the holidays he might have spent hurt, anxious, or alone. It wasn’t through pity that the idea of taking Ash out on a date was born; it was love. Ash deserved all the love and kindness that was due to him and Eiji wanted to give as much of that to the younger boy as he could.

Hence, a date.

Ash closed his book and looked at Eiji wryly. “If you wanted to take me to bed, you don’t have to wine and dine me, you know.”

Eiji let the barb slide off him easily. It was barely there, but Eiji could hear the subtle uncertainty in Ash’s tone.

“It’s not that,” Eiji corrected Ash gently. “It’s just, since I’ve been with you, you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to go on a date with.”

Ash studied Eiji’s earnest and open expression and found that he couldn’t refuse.

“Alright then. Take me on a date.”

Eiji’s face brightened. “Okay, tomorrow night then.”

* * *

Tomorrow night came too fast.

Ash stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom he and Eiji shared. He carded fingers through his hair and frowned when it made no difference.

Ash refused to admit that he was nervous. Or worse, scared.

Ash supposed that being numb to gunfire, murder, and prostitution and feeling anxious about his date with Eiji was a testament to how messed up he was.

Or maybe, it wasn’t so strange.

_After all_ , Ash thought, _it’s my first...date._

Ash didn’t think it would feel so sacred to him.

He was secretly glad that Eiji had slipped out earlier to check the mail, so that the older boy wouldn’t see just how worried Ash was about messing tonight up.

Ash had changed three times, until he settled on a coal grey turtleneck and an overcoat that matched the warmth in Eiji’s eyes. He considered wearing loafers before choosing to stick with his beaten-up Converses. Ash glanced at the clock. Was it too late to run out and find something to give Eiji before their date? Would Eiji be disappointed if he came empty handed, clearly proving he had no idea what he was doing?

Before Ash could think any further, he heard a knock at the front door, startling him.

Ash’s hands immediately went to his hip, until he remembered that he didn’t have a gun anymore. Cautiously, he made his way through the apartment, his mind going down the list of who it could be.

Not Eiji, who had a key.

Not Eiji’s family, who was visiting colleges for Eiji’s younger sister that weekend.

There were few others Ash could think of, that didn’t involve someone dangerous at his front door.

Just in case, Ash grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He peered through the peephole in the door, only to find that something from outside was covering it.

Ash tightened his hold on the knife, and took a deep breath, deadly calm now.

Abruptly, Ash opened the door in an attempt catch whoever it was by surprise.

A bouquet of lilies filled his vision.

Dumbstruck, Ash lowered his knife onto the little side table by the door.

In front of him, Eiji stood bright eyed as he held out the flowers to Ash.

“I wasn’t really out checking the mail,” Eiji explained sheepishly. “I hope you like them.”

As if in a trance, Ash accepted the lilies, their sweet fragrance filling his senses.

Ash looked down at the crooked ribbon holding the flowers together and then at the dust of pollen on the shoulder of Eiji’s coat.

His gaze traveled until they met Eiji’s. The older boy’s face was flushed from the outdoors and he was looking at Ash hopefully. Ash felt his heart swell to his throat. “I love them,” he whispered softly. “Umm, I’m sorry I don’t have anything— “

Eiji just shook his head, still smiling. “You didn’t have to. I’m the one taking you out, remember?”

Without waiting for a reply, Eiji gently grabbed Ash’s hand to lead him out into the hallway and locked the door behind them.

“Ready?”

Ash nodded and wondered what the night would bring.

* * *

They ended up downtown, wandering through the twisted maze of the night market.

Left and right, Ash’s eyes were wide and wondrous as he watched vendors hammer enthusiastically at some kind of glutinous dough and sizzle things he had never seen before--much less eaten--on smoking grills.

Ash was drawn out of his reverie as Eiji pulled him up to a stall. Behind the clear glass, Ash watched a shiny fore-headed man expertly pour batter into round molds and flip it as it cooked.

Eiji laughed, not unkindly, at Ash’s expression, wrinkled with confusion.

“This is takoyaki.”

“Taoyaki?” Ash tried, sounding it out as best as he could.

“Ta-ko-ya-ki,” Eiji said, patiently emphasizing the syllables so Ash could follow.

“Takoyaki,” Ash repeated slowly. Eiji beamed at the correct pronunciation and Ash tried to convince himself that it was the heat of the lamps and not Eiji’s smile that was making him feel so warm.

Ash cleared his throat. “So, what is it?”

“Hmm,” Eiji mused as he tried to explain. “Think of like pancake batter but with things like octopus and tempura bits in it.”

“Wow you really know how to sell it,” Ash winced, reluctant to try this “takoyaki”.

Eiji patted Ash’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing your delicate American palate can’t handle.”

Ash watched as Eiji spoke to the withered woman tending the counter and paid for two skewers. Eiji placed a paper tray into Ash’s hands.

“Itadakimasu!” Eiji cried before eagerly biting into a flaky takoyaki. “Aaah, hot!” he hissed. Tears bloomed in the corner of his eyes but he continued eating happily.

Carefully, Ash took a bite of his own. Bursts of green onion and chewy octopus exploded across his tongue, undercut by the spicy mayo layered artfully across the takoyaki. He swallowed and promptly took another bite.

“Good?” Eiji asked, as if the delighted expression on Ash’s face wasn’t enough of an answer.

“Good,” Ash confirmed around a mouthful.

They continued on after, flitting from stall to stall. Eiji seemed to take delight in guiding Ash through the labyrinthine world of Japanese street foods and figuring out what he liked and didn’t like.

Dango, Ash liked.

Natto, Ash still didn’t like. The younger boy pouted when Eiji pulled up to a stall selling natto. Nevertheless, Ash still took a bite when Eiji took a chopstick full of natto and rice from his own bowl and offered it to Ash. Some of it stuck to his mouth and before Ash could wipe it away, Eiji’s thumb unthinkingly swiped his bottom lip and took the excess for himself. Ash’s cheeks involuntarily heated and he swallowed. Did natto suddenly taste better this time?

When Ash reluctantly said that he couldn’t eat anymore, Eiji looked at his watch and seemed pleased at the time.

“Perfect. There’s one more place I wanted to take you.” 

* * *

Ash’s eyes drifted shut as Eiji drove through the city, savoring the warm feeling that had lingered with him all night. The soft scent of the lilies he had wanted to take along with him tickled his nose. He heard Eiji humming along to the radio, occasionally tapping the wheel with his fingers. The warm, foreign feeling bloomed, deep in his chest.

Eiji paused his humming. “You okay?” Ash opened his eyes again and glanced at Eiji’s profile. The older boy’s brow was furrowed in mild concern even as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Just...happy.”

The revelation shook something in Ash.

“I don’t think,” he began, carefully considering his words. He paused, almost as if he was afraid to admit this precious, fragile truth. “I don’t think,” he tries again, “I’ve ever been this happy.”

Ash heard a sniffle. Next to him, Eiji was swiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I’m so glad,” Eiji whispered, smiling through the few errant tears streaming down his cheek.

* * *

They ended up on a little hillside dotted with people and lights.

Ash took in a breath at the sight.

He would have been content just looking at the view but clearly, they were here for something else. The other boy returned from checking in at a tent and led them to an open area on the grass. He placed a package wrapped in paper between them.

“Oh, it’s a lantern,” Ash commented as he opened the package, pulling it out along with a black marker and a match. A question was seeded in his statement.

“Sometimes people use the lanterns to remember those they’ve lost,” Eiji said softly. “In Buddhism, when you release the lanterns into the sky, it signifies your soul being cleansed and a new beginning.”

Ash turned the information over in his mind. The delicate paper lantern in his hands felt too light to carry his heavy wishes.

“I don’t know what to write,” Ash finally said.

“That’s okay,” Eiji replied. “We can think of something to say together.”

* * *

Precisely at 10, a bell sounded for the release of the lanterns.

Eiji filled the lantern with air as Ash struck the match.

Together, they lit the fuel cell and let go, watching their lantern slowly float into the sky.

Some lanterns were painted with the hearts of new lovers. Others had photos taped to the side.

On Ash’s and Eiji’s was a simple sentence, derived from the words Eiji had told Ash a long time ago and still tells Ash time and again.

_I am always with you._

_-Aslan Jade Callenreese & Eiji Okumura._

On the back, were three names surrounded by flowers Eiji had painted.

_Griffin Callenreese_

_Shorter Wong_

_Skip_

Ash and Eiji laid on the grass as the night was lit up with a hundred lanterns and wishes.

As Eiji intertwined his fingers with Ash’s, Ash realized that what they had written wasn’t a wish.

It was true, and it was realer than anything he had known.


End file.
